Because You Loved Me
by TW712
Summary: Nina DeWitt Bukater is Rose's orphan cousin, who has lived with her family since she was ten. Nina is four years older than Rose but they are still very close. Shortly before her Uncle dies he accepts a marriage proposal for her hand, by a man who is 26 years her senior.
1. Chapter 1

"Ha! I win again."

"Impossible! You cheated!"

"Rose darling jealously is very unbecoming on you." I joked with my cousin.

"Oh I'm not playing with you anymore." Rose said tossing her cards on the table. I let out a laugh just as our maid Trudy walking into the room

"Excuse me madams, but your uncle with like to speak with you Miss. Nina." She said with a smile

"That's okay Rose and I were done anyway." I said winking her, which she returned with a glare. I got up and followed Trudy to my uncle's study. When I got there the door was closed to I knocked

"Come in."

I walked in to see my uncle sitting behind his desk. He didn't look like he was having a good day. You see about six months ago he was diagnosed with cancer and was told by all the best doctors he only had roughly a year left. He's been getting worse, he does have good days but those too far and few in between and it seemed that today was not one of them. He looked really tired, he was a bit pale, and looked to be in pain. He quickly wiped the look off his face and replaced it with a smile when he saw me.

"Nina my dear, come have a seat." He said motioning to the chairs in front of his desk. I smiled back at him and quickly took a seat. He got up and walked around the desk taking the seat next to me.

"How are you feeling uncle?" I asked him

"I can't complain for an old man at least." He joked

"I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here. Well you know you're my favorite niece" He continued and I nodded

"I'm you're only niece." I told him with a small laugh

"I know. Before my brother, your father was killed in that terrible train accident along with your mother, I promised him that as long there was a breath left in body, I would see that you were very well looked after. Now these past twelve years I wouldn't change for the world, I love you just as you were my own daughter. You see I don't know how much time I got left."

"Oh no Uncle Albert don't you say such a thing."

"It's the truth Nina, and I've come to accept it. Which leads me to my point Nina I-"He was cut off by the door opening, and in walked my dreadful Aunt Ruth followed by a gentleman I recognized as John Jacob Astor. '_What is here doing here?' _I thought. He was one of the richest men in the world, and a very eligible bachelor since his scandalous divorce about two years ago.

"John." My Uncle said as he tried to stand but was having a difficult time I quickly got up and helped him. I looked over at Aunt Ruth who just rolled her eyes then looked away. Once my Uncle was on his feet, he hobbled over to Mr. Astor and the shook hands

"How are you Albert?" Mr. Astor asked him

"Fine, fine. Please have a seat." He said to Mr. Astor

"I was just talking to Nina." Uncle Albert said

"You haven't told her?" Aunt Ruth snapped

"Hush woman! I was getting to it before you barged in."

"Told me what?" I spoke up, Uncle Albert turned to me taking my hand in his

"Well Nina my dear, I have some wonderful news. Mr. Astor has asked me for your hand…..and I accepted." He told and I felt the air leave my body. I looked at Uncle Albert who looked a little guilty. Then I eyes shifted to Aunt Ruth who looked like she'd rather be out shopping than here. Finally my eyes turned to my husband-to-be, who was looking at me nervously.

"Nina say something dear." Uncle Albert said

"What's there to say, but Mr. Astor I look forward to our wedding." I said softly

"So am I." Mr. Astor said kissing my hand

"Well John I hope you'll be joining us for dinner." Uncle Albert said quickly changing the subject

"I'd love to." He said nodding

"Well I guess I'll go see if dinner is almost done." Aunt Ruth said leaving the room.

We sat in silence for what felt like hours but was actually only about two minutes. When my uncle's phone rang

"Excuse me I must take this but Nina why don't you show John the house." He urged and I nodded. I stood and Mr. Astor followed my lead offering his arm, I briefly hesitated then looped my arm through his. We walked in awkward silence only speaking when I showed him room or certain things around the house.

"Last but not least the library." I said showing him my favorite room in the house

"So you like books." He stated and I looked at him surprised

"How did you know?"

"By the way your face lit up when entered the room." He said looking in my eyes, I looked down to hide my blush, he put a finger under my chin and lifted my head to look at him

"You should never hide your beautiful face." He said looking at me

"Mr. Astor-"

"John. We are to be married so please call me John."

"Okay John." I said

"Now tell me what do you like to read?" He asked

"Oh any and everything! Jane Austen is one of my favorites, and the poems of Emily Bronte are…..intoxicating. Oh and don't get me started on Charles Dickens I could read his works all day!" I said excitedly which got a laugh out of John. I suddenly remembered where I was and who I was with

"Oh I'm sorry. Please excuse me." I said

"No need."

"Yes there is Aunt Ruth says no man wants to hear a woman babble about nothing."

"It's not nothing, I want to know everything about you. I like to read a bit myself."

"You do?" I asked him

"Yes I'm pretty fond of that Shakespeare fellow." He told me

"Really?" I asked eyeing him, when he let out a laugh

"No not really." He said making me laugh

"Well I am, I've always wanted to see one of his plays." I said looking at him. He leaned forward and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. He cupped my cheek we stayed in this position until we heard someone clear their throat. We quickly stepped away from each other, and turn to see Trudy standing by the door with a small blush on her cheeks

"Excuse me, Mr. Astor, Miss. Nina but dinner is served." She said

"Already?" I asked

"Yes Miss, you two have been gone for almost two hours now." She said

"Well that goes to show time flies when you're having fun. Shall we?" John said holding out his arm that I instantly took this time.

He escorted me to the dining room that I showed him earlier.

"There you two are I thought you had gotten lost." Uncle Albert said as we walked into the dining room.

"Not at all Albert, you left me in the hands of a very capable guide." John said pulling my chair out for me

"Aw yes Nina and Rose know this house inside and out better than the architect himself." Uncle Albert joked.

Once the meal was served the men began talking about politics and thing. I was so bored when I felt Rose elbow me

"Ow! What was that?" I asked her

"Where have you been all day? And why is John Jacob Astor here?"

"I have something to tell you Rose I'm-"

"Girls have I not taught you it's rude to whisper." Aunt Ruth snapped from her end of the table

"Sorry." We said

"They act as if I raised them in a barn, please excuse them John." She said politely to him

"No harm done Ruth. Honestly I didn't even notice, but do excuse us for excluding you ladies from the conversation." John said with a smile

"I know a subject we can all discuss… The wedding." Aunt Ruth said with a smile. I rolled my eyes instantly knowing it would be a huge battle between her and I seeing as we hardly ever see eye to eye.

"Wedding? What wedding?" Rose asked looking confused

"Mr. Astor has asked for our Nina's hand." Uncle Albert told her, and she looked at me with hurt in her eyes. Then turned quickly back to her plate. I tried to get her attention when Aunt Ruth launched into wedding plans. Of course it was about what she liked, what colors she wanted. Until Uncle Albert shushed her

"Ruth its Nina's wedding it's up to her." He said

"The wedding is in a month, I'm just trying to help." Ruth snapped and I froze _'A month? That's too soon!' _I thought taking a deep breath to calm myself

"Actually Ruth I already have an excellent party planner, he can take care of all the little things." John told her

"Really? He did plan your first wedding too?" Aunt Ruth spat. I couldn't believe she just said that

"Mother!" Rose said shocked

"Ruth! Apologize now!" Uncle Albert snapped

"No, no, no it's okay, but I must be going." John said standing I could see that he looked a little uncomfortable about her comment.

"Already?" I asked John just smiled and walked over to me and took my hand in his

"I will call on you tomorrow I promise." He said then kissed my hand

"I'm so sorry about all of this John let my walked you to the door." Uncle Albert said then stood and walked John out. It was silent until Uncle Albert walked back into the room with a furious look on his face

"What the hell has gotten into you Ruth?!" He said to her

"You can't really be considering marrying Nina to him can you?" She said brushing him off

"I'm not considering it anymore because it's done!"

"How could you bring such a scandal upon this family?" She said making scoff of course she would find a way to make this about her.

"John is a fine man and I know he'll treat her a hell of lot better than anyone you'd pick out! I'm not sure how much time I have left so I need to make sure that my girls are well looked after."

"Ha! Nina isn't even your daughter!" She said like I wasn't sitting there. I was used to it, it was a fact she reminded me of whenever she got the chance.

"She's as good as!"

"How could you put her engagement in front of your own daughter's." Ruth said ignoring what he just said

"Two reasons! First John approached me about Nina, and second Nina is older than Rose she should be married first!"

"But-"

"Shut up! You need-"He was stopped by a really bad hacking cough.

"Uncle." I said moving to his side

"Daddy are you alright?" Rose asked standing up also

He just shook his head and continued to cough into his handkerchief

"Should we call your doctor?" I asked him he shook his head no. Soon his coughing stopped and he pulled the cloth away from his mouth and there was blood on it.

"Dad?" Rose said

"I'm fine I-I just need to rest." He said out of breath as he glared down the table at Ruth who was glaring right back.

After Uncle Albert got into bed and took his medication Rose and I headed towards our rooms. I walked into my room and Rose followed. I turned to look at her but she didn't say anything

"What is it?" I asked her

"You're getting married." She said and I sighed

"I know Rose."

"You can't."

"I don't have a choice Rose."

"How does Mr. Astor even know you?"

"We met him the other week at the Countess's luncheon remember?" I told her

"Well apparently he did. What did you do?"

"I didn't ask for this Rose! He found me, it's him who wants this! Do you think I'm excited about marrying a man I barely know? A man I don't know or love! A man who is twice my age and divorced!" I snapped at her as my vision burred with tears, I couldn't believe this was happening to me.

"Nina I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." She said hugging me

"I'm so scared Rose, if I don't have anyone else during all of this I need you please." I said hugging her tighter

"I'm here, I'm here. We're sisters remember?" She said with a small smile.

"Yes sisters always."


	2. Chapter 2

The month had passed very quickly, and I can barely remember any of it. The only thing on my mind was that today I become Mrs. John Jacob Astor. In the past month I got to know John a little better, and he's really sweet but I just don't think I want to marry him. Once our engagement was announced it became quite the spectacle. So many people I've never ever heard of reached out trying to get an invitation. John and I both decided that we wanted something small and intimate. So we were gonna have it in the gardens at my Uncle's house. John's family arrived here about a week ago. They also seem very nice and they were very welcoming. Rose kept her promise was by my side every step of the way. If it wasn't for her I probably would have had a breakdown…..or killed her mother. Ruth as usual tried to make everything about her, like today of all days she's playing the loving mother of the bride. I couldn't deal with her today, right now I was trying to keep down my breakfast that Rose forced me to eat. I was in my gown and was pacing my room.

"Whoa calm down, you're gonna walk a hole in the floor." Rose said as she walked into the room

"I can't help it Rose I'm going crazy…. I don't know if I can do this."

"Nina!" She shouted grabbing my arms stopping me in mid-pace

"Breathe! You're gonna be fine, you're the bravest person I know. You can do this, John is a fine man you'll be okay."

"Okay you're right I can do this, I have to. Thank you Rose for everything." I said then I pulled her into a hug.

"Ah there are my girls." Uncle Albert said hobbling into the room with a smile on his face. In the past month his health has taken a turn for the worst but he was still hanging on.

"Oh Uncle Albert." I said as he pulled me in for a hug

"You look beautiful my dear." He said

"Thank you."

"Are you ready?" He asked

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright places ladies. Come on its show time." Our wedding planner David said walking into the room

My bridesmaids lined up in position, Rose was the last before me because she was my maid of honor. David handed me my bouquet, then I turned to my uncle who pulled my veil over my face then smiled.

"Your parents would be so proud of the amazing woman you have me become." He said

"Uncle Albert you're going to make me cry." I said dabbing my eyes, he pulled me into a tight hug. We pulled apart when David called us to walk down the aisle. We stood behind the closed patio doors until we heard the wedding march

"Please don't let me fall Uncle Albert." I said and he squeezed my arm the was wrapped around his

"Never." He said with a smile just then the doors opened. The first thing I saw when we stepped out was John standing at the alter beaming at me. His smile was so infectious I couldn't help but smile too, and before I knew it I was standing directly in front of him.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The Priest said

"I do in memory of my brother and his wife Alvin and Elizabeth DeWitt Bukater."

"Who stands with this couple to express the good wishes of their families and friends?"

"We do!"

"You all now may be seated. Now join with me as we bow our heads to observe a moment of silence to honor the memory of those who are not with us today, but are here in spirit. (Pause briefly) Amen."

For the most part the rest of the wedding was a blur, but believe it or not having John there holding my hands was a great comfort to me maybe I do have some sort of romantic feelings for him

"John Jacob Astor do you reach out in love to receive Nina DeWitt Bukater and choose to share your life with her? Will you promise always to give to her your expression of your ever growing love, will you comfort her, be sensitive to her needs, express your feelings with her, listen to her, put your trust in her, and forsaking all others, be her intimate friend and honor her as your equal partner?"

"I do." John said instantly with a voice filled with confidence. As I looked into his eyes I saw dare I say it love? I knew for a fact that John felt more for me than I did for him. Hence why we're here but love? I wasn't too sure.

"Nina DeWitt Bukater do you reach out in love to receive John Jacob Astor and choose to share your life with him? Will you promise always to give to him your expression of your ever growing love, will you comfort him, be sensitive to his needs, express your feelings with him, listen to him, put your trust in him, and forsaking all others, be his intimate friend and honor him as your equal partner?"

"I-I do." I stammered

"John please repeat after me."

"In the name of God I John, choose you, Nina, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to honor and respect, to love and to cherish. I say these words because I love you, and choose to live the rest of my life with you. This is my solemn vow." John said smiling down at me

"Nina repeat after me please."

"In the name of God, I Nina choose you, John to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to honor and respect, to love and to cherish. I say these words because I love you, and choose to live the rest of my life with you. This is my solemn vow."

"Now bring forth the rings. John take this ring and place it on her finger then say the words."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." John said while siding a diamond encrusted wedding band on along with my ten carat diamond engagement ring

"Nina please take this ring and place it on his finger then say the words."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." I said while siding a simple platinum band on his finger

"Now that John and Nina have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, I now pronounce you wife and husband, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together, let no one put asunder. John you may now kiss the Bride." The priest barely got the words out before John lifted my veil, cupped my cheeks, and pulled me in for a deep kiss.

"Ladies and Gentlemen: It is my pleasure to introduce to you, Mr. & Mrs. John Jacob Astor." He announced as the crowd started cheering. We pulled apart and turned to the crowd then started walking down the aisle.

During the reception we got many congratulations, and presents by the time it was almost over I could tell who really meant it and who was there to get the latest bit of gossip. John and I sat at the front table watching the dancing. We had just cut the cake and things were starting to wind down. I was glad for that because I was beginning to feel tired. Before I could stop myself I let out a small yawn

"Excuse me." I said to John who was just smiling at me

"Its fine are you tired?"

"Just a little." I admitted

"Then let's go." He said standing holding out his hand for me I quickly took it. John announced that we were leaving. So we were met at the front by our guest waiting with the rice. Which they began to toss as John led us to the waiting car he held the door open for me, then got in behind me.

"Well this has certainly been an eventful day." I said smiling at John

"It has, I'm just glad it's finally over and now I can call you my wife." He said then kissed me.

When we pulled up to the Villa he had rented for us. I felt my heart drop to my stomach. I just now remembered what is to be expected of our wedding night. Once again the sick and nervous feeling was back and I felt like I could puke. The next thing I knew we were in our room, I turned to John and smiled lightly. He walked over and cupped my cheek

"I know you're afraid, but you want we can wait I have no problems with that." He said. His words warmed my heart, he was so kind and I felt lucky to have a husband as kind as him. As opposed to another who wouldn't care about how scared I was feeling tonight. I wanted to jump at his offer but it's my duty as his wife.

"No, no it's okay." I said softly then I helped him out of his jacket, I placed my hands on his chest as he pulled me in for a long kiss. I began to unbutton his shirt as I felt his arms wrap around me, one hand landed on my lower back and moved up higher and higher until it reached the buttons on my dress. I tensed when he undid the first button making him pull away from the kiss

"Are you okay love?" He asked and I nodded as I placed my lips on his once again. One by one a piece of clothing was removed until we were both naked. John laid me down on the bed then got on top of me

"You are so beautiful." He said stroking my cheek

"I-I don't know what to do." I whispered it was true before John I had never even kissed a man.

"Just try to relax." He said then entered me.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning feeling very sore. John told the maid to run me a bath which I happily soaked in until the water was almost cold. After my bath I felt refreshed I was still a little sore but that was to be expected. Last night was better than I ever thought it would be John was so kind and gentle, thinking about him started to bring a smile on my face. I walked into the dining room to be greeted by servants and John who was reading the morning paper.<p>

"Good morning." I said brightly to everyone. The servants smiled in returned

"Good morning my darling." John said sitting the paper to the side and giving me a kiss

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"Much better."

"I'm glad. Here I thought you might want to read these." He said handing my gossip section of the paper which made me frown

"What's wrong?"

"It's just I hate the gossip section it's the most pointless part of the paper. I like the news sections I would like to know what's going on in the world just as the next person. Now Mr. Astor I thought you knew me a bit better than that." I told him

"Well please forgive me Mrs. Astor, it won't happen again. Let me make it up to you by giving you my wedding present." He said with a smile as one a the valets left the room

"John no, you didn't have to."

"I know I wanted to."

"But I didn't get you anything."

"I got you and that's more than enough." He said as the valet walked back in to the room carrying a chest. He sat it on the table in front of me. I looked at John curiously

"Open it." He told me

I opened the chest and let out a small shriek making everyone in the room to laugh

"John I cannot believe you did this." I said looking in the chest which contained books from a few of my favorite authors like: Shakespeare, Dickens, Austen, and a few others.

"Are these first edition?" I asked him shocked as he nodded and stood next to me

"Yes it took a while but I pulled a few strings and found them."

"Oh John this is one of sweetest things anyone has ever done for me." I said hugging him then I leaned up to give him a kiss.

"There's more."

"More?"

"Yes tonight you and I are going to the Theater for the production of Antony and Cleopatra." He said and I was speechless

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Nothing I just want you to be happy."


	3. Chapter 3

The day after the play John and I decided to stay in. I wanted to get to know him so much more, because I have really grown to care about him in these past almost two months since we met. John and I were in our room in bed, I had my head on his chest and his arms were around me as we laid there just talking about any and everything. John was just finishing up telling me a few of his battle stories from the Spanish-American War. He was so smart and had been though and seen so much in his life.

"Tell me about New York I haven't been there since I was little." I said

"Ah well it's a wonderful city, lots of buildings, people on the move, and wait until you see the statue of Liberty. I think you're going to like it there." He spoke and I froze. I sat up and looked down at him

"What does that mean?" I asked him and he sighed

"Probably should have told you this sooner, but we're not staying in here."

"Why wouldn't you tell me this?"

"I didn't want to upset you."

"But springing it on me like this was not going to upset me? John I can leave."

"Nina be reasonable none of my businesses are here. Yes I do business here frequently but my headquarters are in New York, I'm from New York."

"No you don't get it I can't just leave what about my family?"

"Nina you can come visit whenever you'd like. It's just a short train ride."

"I can't just leave Rose."

"Rose will be fine, you need to remember she's you cousin not your child. We leave in a week it's all been arranged."

"A week? Why are you just telling me this now?"

"What about my uncle? He is in terrible condition and getting worse every day! I can't just leave!"

"You're my wife! And you will do what I say"

"Well yes sir." I snapped sarcastically

"Nina I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did but you need to understand. That man has taken care of me most of my life. He the closest thing I have to a father and if something happens to him while I'm not here…I'll never forgive myself." I said feeling tears in my eyes

"Nina I'm sorry." John said reaching for me

"Please don't, just leave me alone." I said then got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom where I closed and locked to door. I sat on the edge of the bath tub and started crying

John and I haven't spoken since our argument yesterday. Not for his lack of trying, I just couldn't believe he just sprung this on me like that. Like I said I refuse to leave my Uncle, who wasn't even able to get out of bed today Rose told me. I was invited over for lunch by Rose, we were on the patio enjoying the beautiful day. I was working up the nerve to tell her the news.

"How has the married life been?" Rose asked

"Fine." I said shortly

"The truth Nina." She pushed

"John and I had a fight last night."

"Did he hurt you?" She asked with some anger in her voice

"No, no nothing like that, it's just…..well John told me yesterday that we are going to New York."

"For a visit?" She asked hopefully

"No Rose…..to live. He says it's where he's from and most of his business is there." I said but stopped when I saw her look down

"Rose." I said reaching across the table placing my hand on hers, she quickly pulled hers back as if it were on fire

"When?" She asked not looking at me. I took a deep breath

"Next Wednesday." I told her, she quickly glanced at me in shock then looked back down. We sat in silence for a while before I spoke again

"Rose say something please."

"What is there to say? You're leaving and that's all there is to it. I mean you have to right? It's you duty to your husband."

"Rose I don't like this anymore than you do, with Uncle Albert and his health. Also I hate having to leave you at the mercy of your mother."

"You know when you got married I was upset at first then I learned to accept it, because you told me nothing would change. You told me you'd always be there."

"I will Rose."

"No you won't you're just abandoning me like everyone else."

"That is not fair." I argued

"How is your leaving fair to me?"

"I don't have a choice! You said so yourself John is my husband and my duty is to him. I can come visit anytime, and we'll always write to each other. It doesn't have to change much, I still love you and we're still sisters." I told her

"I'm sure you remember the way out." She said tossing her napkin on the table and then she left. I sat there trying to process what just happened, I decided to give her some space to calm down. So I went and spent the rest of my visit with my uncle. He wasn't looking too good but he was in good spirits. I told him about my leaving, and he demanded that I write him every step of the way I laughed and I promised him I would tell him everything. I didn't stay too long because he needed rest. I gave him a kiss on the forehead and told him I would come see tomorrow then I headed home, to another night of not speaking to my husband.

Around two am the night before John and I left to New York, one of the maids rushed into our room waking us up.

"What is the meaning of this?" John snapped at her after he got up

"Forgive me Mr. Astor. I just received a phone call from your cousin Mrs. Astor."

"What is it?" I asked her

"It's your uncle ma'am, he's taken a turn for the worse she asks that you come quickly."

I was up and out of the bed before she could finish. I was rushing around the room trying to find some clothes. When John grabbed my arm stopping me in the middle of my panic

"Nina calm down take deep breaths."

"Okay." I said and did as he told me

"Now Abigail will help you find a dress, while I get my clothes on then we will go see your uncle but you won't do any good to anyone if you hurt yourself okay." He said then kissed my forehead.

We made it to my uncle's within the hour. When we got there Ruth and Rose were sitting vigil at his bedside the doctor was in the corner of the room looking glum.

"Uncle Albert." I said rushing to his side, he turned his head to me and tried to give me a small smile.

"He can't talk." Rose said through her tears

"Oh God." I said as my tears came to eyes

"Is he in pain?" I asked looking at the doctor

"No we've done everything possible to ensure Mr. DeWitt Bukater is as comfortable as possible in his final hour." What he said made my heart stop, it can't be happening just yet. I put my head in my hands as I started crying I felt and hand on my shoulder I looked up to see John. I just took his hand and held it tight.

It was the longest hour of my life, a little after three am that morning my Uncle stopped breathing. In the moment I felt like a huge chunk of my heart was taken away. The rest of that week was a blur, John had graciously rescheduled our travel plans until after the funeral. It was a simple family ceremony and I was so grateful for John he was amazing throughout the whole thing. He was by my side every step of the way. One good thing was that Rose and I made up, she told me why she was so upset and we worked everything out. Two weeks after the funeral John and I left to New York. When we reached New York I instantly fell in love with the city and its sights, sounds, and smells. John showed me some of favorite places to eat and shop. John showed me some of the businesses he owned, and some of his inventions. At first it was a lot to take in but I adjusted pretty quickly or so John says. The downside was that we were the talk of the town and most of it wasn't nice. John was not really welcomed in the social circle anymore do to his divorce, even more so now thanks to his marriage to me. I also had come to learn that the New York socialites were just as vicious as the ones in Philadelphia if not worse. Most of the time I feel as if I'm stuck in a room with a bunch of Aunt Ruth's. They spend most of their bragging and gossiping, but like I said John and I seem to be the hot topic of discussion. They would also blatantly compare me to John's first wife, I didn't let them see it but it hurt. I spent most of my time at the parties glued to John's side or by myself when he went off with the other men. That is until I met Margaret Brown. I met her at a party thrown by Benjamin Guggenheim and his wife Florette, they were one of the few that were accepting of John and I.

I was sitting at a table alone, John had gone into the smoking room with the other men and the women were on the side of the room clearly talking about me. I stood to go tell John I was ready to go, I hadn't been feeling very well the past few days when she came over.

"What are you doin' over here all alone darlin'?" She asked me

"I'm not exactly welcome, Florette is nice but the rest would rather talk about me than to me." I admitted

"Well to be honest they don't like me very much either. They have something against a woman who likes to speak her mind." She said making me laugh

"Margaret Brown, but you can call my Maggie." She said holding out her hand

"Nina Astor." I said shaking her hand

"Oh so you're JJ's new wife?"

"Yes." I said nodding

"Lucky girl, that's a very fine man you got there."

"I'd like to think so…you know you the first women to be genuinely nice to me since I've been here, well besides my sister-in-law." I said

"I'm a firm believer in treating others the way you want to be treated. You seem like a nice girl who doesn't deserve the hate you're getting just because of who you married." She said to me with a smile, I smiled back. My smile quickly went away as all of a sudden I felt light headed

"Oh." I said catching myself as I stumbled

"Are you alright there darlin'?" Maggie asked taking my hand

"Come here have a seat." She said helping me into a chair

"Nina are you alright?" Florette asked rushing over

"I don't know I just felt dizzy all of sudden." I said holding my head as the room finally stopped spinning

"I'm going to go get JJ." Maggie said leaving the room

"Here's some water try to drink it." Florette said handing me the glass I took a small sip

"I'm so sorry about this Florette."

"Oh don't even worry about it."

"You should go tend to your other guests I'm fine."

"I'm staying with you until John comes." She said sitting next to me, I could hear the whispers from the other side of the room. I just knew come tomorrow this would probably be in the papers

"Nina sweetheart are you all right?" John asked practically run into the room followed by Maggie

"John relax, I just got a little dizzy that's all." I said to him

"Come on we're going home, you need to rest."

"Darling I'm fine I promise."

"We're going." He said firmly and I knew arguing was pointless.

When we got home John was still babying me, until I made him stop. We were changing into our night clothes when I all of a sudden had the urge to vomit. I rushed to our bathroom and emptied my stomach in the toilet. John came behind me and rubbed my back

"Abigail call the doctor." John ordered

"No" I said weakly

"Yes, you're sick, so were going to find out what's causing it." He said then helped me back into our room and into bed

"The doctor is on his way now Mr. Astor." Abigail said walking back into the room

"Good, get Nina some water."

"John calm down now please." I said but he ignored me and started pacing the room. He paced like that until the doctor came about twenty minutes later.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Astor." He said walking into the room

"What took you so long?" John snapped

"Forgive me Mr. Astor but it is pretty late so I was in bed."

"Don't worry about him, he's just anxious." I told the doctor while giving him an apologetic look. He nodded and gave me a smile

"What seems to be the problem Mrs. Astor?"

"Well earlier tonight I felt dizzy and then we arrived home I started vomiting."

"Is this the first time?"

"Yes but I've been feeling a little nauseous and tired this week." I admitted

"Why didn't you say anything?" John asked me

"I didn't think anything of it at the time."

"Excuse me Mr. Astor could you step out while I examine your wife."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"John its fine Abigail will stay with me." I told him he looked like he wanted to argue back but he didn't

"Alright I'll be right outside if you need anything." He said then kissed me and left the room

I paced outside the bedroom door, waiting for the doctor to tell me something anything. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her. I don't know how I would go on, she is the best thing that had ever happened to me. For the moment I saw at that luncheon in England I thought she was the most beautiful woman I ever saw. From her long dark brown hair, and those amazing steel grey eyes, I knew I had to have her. Then once I got to know her she was not on beautiful on the outside but the inside as well. In mid pace the door opened and the doctor stepped out of the room

"How is she? What's wrong with her?" I asked

"She fine." He simply said then gave me a smile

"Well what's wrong with her?" I snapped

"I think it's best if she tells you." He then left

I walked into the room quickly, and found Nina sitting up in the bed with a big smile on her face.

"Are you alright?" I asked taking her hand

"I'm fine, I'm fine….in fact we both are."

"Both what are you talking about?"

"John I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

As of today I was officially eight weeks pregnant. John was so excited when I told him, he wanted to tell the world but I told him not to. The doctor said it would probably be better to wait until I was past twelve weeks. He agreed but we decided to get ahead and tell our families, because he knew I couldn't keep this news from Rose. A wrote to her a few days ago telling her the news, but I was still waiting for a reply. Today John and I had to go to a coming out party for Diana Hayes, she was the daughter of one of John's business assiosiates.

"I want you to let me know if you feel the slightest bit of discomfort." John said to me as we pulled in front of the house

"Oh John you act like I'm the first pregnant woman in the world."

"To me you are." He said smiling down at me. I leaned over and gave him a kiss which sent off butterflies in my stomach. _'Well that was new' _I thought putting a hand on my stomach

"Are you alright darling?" He asked noticing my hand on my stomach

"Yes I'm fine…we're fine." I said making him smile. Just as the valet opened the doors

"Well here we go into the shark tank." He said making me laugh as I agreed.

Well John's shark tank joke wasn't funny anymore when we walked into the ballroom to be greeted by his ex-wife. She stiffly offered John a hello, then turned to say something to me but John pulled me in another direction.

"Ah John! and the lovely Nina." Henry Hayes said walking over, this was his daughter coming out party

"Hello Henry, you have a beautiful home." I said

"Thank you, not that I could take any credit for the decorating." He joked

"Where's the guest of honor?" John asked him

"Penelope is getting her ready for her grand entrance. I don't know why she insists on making such a damn specitical." He said referring to his wife. Then his face got serious

"I would also like to apologize for…well you know." He said

"There's no need Henry." John said and I nodded in agreement

"I know it's just I knew her and Penelope kept in contact but I never thought she would be stupid enough to invite her here. If you feel the need to leave I'll understand."

"There will be no need I'm sure, after all we're all adults here right." I said

"Very well said, beauty and brains you're a lucky man John."

"Yes I am." He said kissing my hand

"Well if you two will excuse me, because I just remembered unfortunately I'm still the host." He said making us laugh as he walked away.

"You we can still take Henry up on his offer." John said to me

"No we're going to stay, and help this young lady celebrate her coming out." I told him firmly

"Fine but remember what I told you. You say the word and we're gone." He said and I just rolled my eyes at him

We were lucky to be at a table with the Guggenheim's, and Maggie but this time she also brought her husband who was also called J.J. he was very kind and I could see that he loved Maggie to pieces. We were laughing at a story Maggie was telling about their days back out west. They were born there and only recently come into money a few years ago, and was part of the reason they were kind of ousted by everyone.

"Excuse me I need to you the restroom." I said standing John moved to do the same

"Stay I'll be right back." I said with a laugh then kissed his cheek. Then I left to the restroom, I had did my business and opened the door and was met by John's ex wife Ava.

"Huh." She said as she looked me up and down I just gave her a polite smile

"Excuse me." I said trying to move around her but she blocked my way

"So you're John's new plaything. You're rather young." She said looking me up and down

"I'm his wife." I corrected

"What?" She snapped

"I'm his wife not his plaything."

"Please as if you know anything about being a wife. How old are you anyway?"

"That's none of your business. Now if your excuse me I need to be getting back." I said moving to step around her again but this time she pushed me back. Since I wasn't expecting that I stumbled and fell on my side. I tried my best to protect my stomach so I don't think I hit it.

"You should know John only married you because I wouldn't take him back. He was lonely and he knows he's getting older and he doesn't want to die without someone to take care of him." She spat. I felt my anger grow and stood up and dusted myself off

"That maybe the reason who knows, but he is MY husband now and the only one who seems lonely and miserable is you. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to my husband, maybe if you focused on looking for one you wouldn't be so worried about what John and I are doing. Now have a nice evening Ms. Willing." I said then walked past her to find John. After that encounter I was ready to go, when I got back into the ballroom the men were getting ready to retreat to the smoking room.

"There you are sweetheart. What took you so long?" John asked when I reached our table

"There was a small line." I lied

"But actually I'm beginning to feel a bit tired so."

"Well let's go." He said

"No, no, no you stay I'll be fine on my own."

"I'm not letting you leave here alone." He said when Maggie spoke up

"Well how about this you boys go ahead to your cigars and brandy, and I'll make sure Nina gets home safely." She said

"Oh no Maggie I don't want to ruin your evening. I'll be fine on my own really."

"Nonsense I've just about had my fill for tonight anyway. Now come on I'll take Nina home in our car, and John you can bring J.J home in yours."

"Well alright then, John?" I turned to him

"Okay fine but I won't be much longer." He said

"Take your time I'm just going to bed." I told him then he kissed me

"I love you." He said and I smiled. I wasn't exactly ready to say it back yet, but I have come to care about John very much.

"I'll see you at home." I said with a smile

"Ready to go Nina?" Maggie asked me and I nodded we walked out and got into her car

"Thank you so much for this Maggie."

"It's nothing darlin'."

"I mean it you've been a great friend since I've been here and I just want to thank you for it." I said and she smiled at me. Just then felt a sharp pain in my stomach

"Oh." I said putting a hand on my stomach

"Are you alright?" Maggie asked with a concerned look on her face

"I fine just a cramp." I said as the pain passed.

"Well we're almost to your house, and you can get some rest."

We pulled up in front of my house shortly after

"Thank so much Maggie, I hope you'll join me tomorrow for tea." I said

"I'd love to, see you tomorrow." She said and I got out the car. I looked back and gave her a wave, then walked into the house. When I reached my room I was exsausted, being pregnant every small thing could wear me out. Abigail helped me change into my nightgown. Then I got into bed and was asleep before my head could hit the pillow.

I was woken up not much later by that stabbing pain in my stomach again

"OW!" I shouted as the pain gotten worse, just then Abigail rushed into the room followed by another maid

"What is it Miss?" She asked

"I don't know." I said as I started crying then I felt something wet the bed. Abigail came over as I pulled the covers back

"Oh my God! Call the doctor now!" She shouted at the other maid once she's seen the blood drenched sheets

"MY BABY!"

"NO! NO! NO!" I screamed

"Please calm down Mrs. Astor the doctors on his way." She said rubbing my hair as I sobbed into her chest.

"John. I want John." I cried

"I'll send for him now." She said moving to leave the room but I grabbed her hand

"No stay please." I begged

"Okay Miss. It's okay I'll stay right here." She said

When the other maid came back Abigail told her to call for John. The doctor got there in record time

"What seems to be the prob- Good lord." He said the rushed over

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure she just started screaming in pain. When I pulled back the sheets there was blood everywhere." Abigail explained

"Alright." The doctor said with a grim look on his face as he began to examine me, only to tell me what I already knew

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Astor but you have miscarried." I blocked out everything else he said. The next thing I knew Abigail helped me into a bath. I just sat in the water feeling numb. Abigail sat in the bathroom next to the tub. So the other maids could change the bedding.

"Where's John?" I asked her

"I don't know ma'am I send for him a while ago." She said and I nodded

"NINA!" I heard John shout. Then I guess one of the maids told him where I was because he came barreling into the bathroom

"Oh God Nina. What happened?" He asked I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"I-I lost our baby John." I said breaking down again

"Oh God no." He said with sadness.

"Come now Miss." Abigail said helping me from the tub, she wrapped a towel around me then walked me back into the room. where the bed had been freshly made, Abigail helped me change into a fresh nightgown then she put me into bed. John had slowly walked out of the bathroom, then he came and sat next to me. I couldn't bear to look at him I had just lost our child, how could he not hate me for that. He put his fingers under my chin and made me look at him.

"I am so sorry." I said to him as I started crying again. He quickly pulled me into his arms

"Oh my darling you have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing" He said holding me tight and kissing my head

"I lost our baby."

"It's not your fault. It not." He said

"Why did this have to happen to us?"

"I don't know darling. I don't know." He said as he held me until I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three months since the miscarriage. I was in a funk for a while but John with the help of Maggie snapped me out of it. Then I slowly began returning to the real world, I still had bouts of sadness from time to time but I guess that was to be expected. I never told anyone of my encounter with Ava, I figured it was just cause more problems and I just wanted to be left alone. There was a bright spot in this cloud of darkness, I think I have fallen in love with my husband. During my depression he was so patient, kind and understanding with me. There was a time when we sat and cried together over our loss, I think that was when I fell in love with him. I have yet to tell him I guess I'm just waiting for the right time but for the past week or so he's been really busy and a little secretive. I was a little worried he had never kept anything from me, and I have to admit some of Ava's words did hit me hard not that I would let her see it. I was sitting at my vanity brushing my hair when I saw John step in the doorway in the mirror, he just stood there staring

"What?" I asked him with a laugh

"Nothing, you are just so beautiful." He said making me blush. He walked over and stood behind me. Then he leaned down and place a kiss on my neck. I turned my head to look at him

"What are you up to John Jacob Astor?" I asked with a smile

"What makes you think I'm up to something?" He asked with an innocent look

"Because believe it or not I do know you sir." I teased making him laugh

"Okay you got me I have been up to something."

"What is it?" I asked

"Close your eyes." He said and I gave him a look

"Do it please?" He said I rolled my eyes then closed them

"Happy?"

"Yes now no peaking. I mean it Nina."

"Okay!" I said then I heard him leave the room, and come back a few minutes later.

"Okay now open." He said and I opened my eyes and looked down at my feet where there was a medium sized blue box with a giant green bow on it. I pulled the ribbon a loose and pulled the top off and out popped a Cocker Spaniel puppy with a pink ribbon around its neck

"Oh John!" I said picking the puppy up and cuddled her to my chest

"You like her darling?"

"Oh John I love her. What a beautiful little lady." I said and kissed the top of her head

"What are you going to name her?" John asked smiling at me

"Well she's already such a perfect lady. It think that fits her don't you?"

"Lady? I like it. Hold on this is just the first part of your present."

"No John this is enough."

"Hey I'm your husband and I have the right to spoil you if I want to." He said pulling some papers out of his briefcase

"What's that?" I asked

"Read it." He said handing it to me. I placed Lady on the floor and took the papers from him. I couldn't believe what I was reading

"California? We're going to California?" I asked excitedly

"Yes California, and then Florida, and then Egypt, then we'll finish it off in Europe. Then we'll make the trip home on the White Star Liner's newest attraction Titanic. The ship is still in the works but by the time we get there it will be done I've already booked our passage." He told me

"John this is amazing. Thank you." I said hugging him tight

"Don't thank me like I said I have every right to spoil you if I want to. Also we never had a proper honeymoon, and this will give us some time away from the vultures." He said making me laugh. I cupped his cheek, then I looked into his eyes

"I love you John." I said

"I love you too." He said then pulled me in for a deep kiss

"I've waited months to hear you say that."

"Sorry I took so long."

"It doesn't matter." He said then kissed me again

I pulled him closer into the kiss as John backed me up to the bed. When my knees hit the back of the bed. John laid me down on it, we quickly began to pull at each other's clothes until it was just us. Then for the first time I made love to my husband.

* * *

><p>Today John and I were boarding the Lusitania to Portugal where we would take a train to Spain, where we take another boat into Egypt. We spent a week in California, we did a little shopping, we went to the Santa Monica pier, and the beach it was wonderful. Then we spent a week in Florida, we went on a boat ride the sun was shining the whole time I loved it. I think I was gonna love this trip most of all because Maggie and JJ were coming too. JJ wouldn't be able to stay the whole time but Maggie was. We planned to stay in Egypt for about a month, before going to Europe. I've been writing to Rose the whole time sending her a postcard from everyplace we've been too so far. I didn't know what but I knew something was going on with her, because her letters started to get shorter and very vague. I made sure to ask her what was going on in my last letter I just hoped she was telling me the truth.<p>

It was a two week trip but we finally made it. Egypt was beautiful the buildings were amazingly crafted, their markets were always bustling, and don't get me started on some of their artifacts. They were so beautifully crafted and done so by hand. In our first week we rode camels, and saw the pyramids. The next week we saw the sphinx and sailed on the Nile. By our third week we had stopped in Cairo, JJ was leaving back to America and John had a few work messages to send, and I received a letter from Rose

"Finally." I said to myself

"What is it?" Maggie asked me

"A letter from my cousin I've been waiting for it for weeks." I told her as I opened the letter

_Dear Nina,_

_You know me too well, that you could tell something was wrong in a letter. I probably should've told you a while ago but we're broke. Mother and I have been able to live comfortably in these past few months since father died. But now his debt collectors are beating down are door. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry. I should also tell you mother has arranged for a man named Caledon Hockley to begin courting me. Apparently his father owns a big steel yard in here. I'm supposed to meet him this Friday at a party thrown by Countess of Roths, so we'll see how that goes._

_Anyway I hope you're enjoying your trip, I miss you more than words can say. I promise the next letter won't take so long._

_With much love, Rose._

"How is Rose?" John I asked I looked up in surprise to see he and JJ came from where ever they were

"What do you know of a Caledon Hockley?" I asked ignoring his question

"Hockley? Oh you must mean Nathan's son. Hockley is a good man he's steel tycoon I believe." John said

"Yes alright what about his son?"

"I haven't really met him. Why?" John asked

"Because Aunt Ruth is considering marrying Rose off to him."

"What so bad about that, he comes from a good family." JJ said and Maggie glared at him

"What?" He asked confused

"My Aunt's is like every socialite in New York wrapped into one. All she'll care about is if Rose's marriage would elevate her status or if it makes her look good." I told him John took my hand

"I could send word back to America asking more about this Caledon." He said

"I'd like that thank you." I said then gave him a kiss. Then we turned back to finish our lunch

* * *

><p>I spent the next morning hunched over the basin, emptying my stomach. John was gone to take JJ to the train station, so I was alone.<p>

"Hey Nina, let's go get some breakfast." Maggie said stepping into out room but she stopped when she saw me

"Oh darlin' what's wrong?"

"I just woke up feeling sick and this is where I've been." I told her as the vomiting finally stopped.

"Come sit down here." She said leading me to a chair

"I don't know what's wrong." I said and Maggie looked me up and down

"Hmm." She said still looking at me

"What?"

"I think you might be pregnant." She said and I froze

"Stay here I'll be right back." She said and I nodded

My mind was racing, what if I was pregnant? I don't think I could handle another miscarriage. Then there's John we never talked about having a baby. I was pulled from my thoughts when Maggie came back into the room followed by an elderly lady.

"Nina this is Dunia she's a midwife." Maggie introduced us

"You're pregnant?" Dunia asked me

"I think so." I said and she nodded

"Okay go lay on the bed." She said and I did as she instructed. She lifted my nightgown to expose my stomach. Maggie stood on my left side. She took my hand in her as if she could feel how nervous I was. Dunia began feeling around on my stomach lightly pressing down until she got to one spot in my lower stomach

"Your baby is here." She said then felt around that area for a few seconds

"I'd say you about 8 or 9 weeks." She said giving me a smile

"Really?" I asked surprised. I was excited but that fear of losing the baby was still in the back of my mind.

"Yes." She said then pulled my nightgown down and allowed me to sit up.

"I had a miscarriage a few months ago, will it happen again?" I asked her

"I don't know but I do know for now you have a healthy baby. Trust and believe in that and try to take it easy until you pass 12 weeks." She said just then the door opened and John walked in. he froze when he saw Dunia

"What's going on?" He asked

"Excuse us, come along Dunia I'd like to treat you to breakfast if you have the time." Maggie said leading Dunia from the room

"See you later JJ." She said to John

"Alright Maggie." He said then shut the door when they left

"Who was that?" He asked me

"Friend of Maggie's I guess, her name is Dunia."

"What was she doing here? Why are you still in your nightclothes?"

"John calm down please. She was here because I wasn't feeling well."

"What's wrong? How many times do I have to tell you? You have to tell me things like this." He said and I laughed at him

"No, no John nothing like that….you see Dunia is a midwife." I told him with a smile. I looked at him his face was full on confusion which quickly turned into a huge smile

"Are you pregnant?" He asked

"Yes." I said then John pulled me into his arms hugging me tightly

"Oh you wonderful girl!" He said making me laugh as he put his hand on my stomach

"She said I'm about 9 weeks along."

"This is amazing." He said with a smile

"But I'm scared John what if it happens again?" I said

"It won't. What did the midwife say?"

"She said she can't be sure but I should take it easy, until I'm at least past 12 weeks. So that means no traveling."

"That's fine, the health of our child is more important. We can say here another three weeks and then we can go home."

"No, no I still want to finish our trip."

"I'll think about it only if you're up for it, when were allowed to travel." He said and I nodded

"Okay deal." I said then gave him a kiss

"We're having a baby." He said putting his hand on my stomach again. I placed my hand on his and he pulled me into a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks flew by faster than I could imagine. Today I was officially 13 weeks, John made us stay an extra week just to be safe. He was even more protective of me than the first time, he never left me alone and if he did he had someone else stay with me. It was sweet at first but now it was driving me crazy, Maggie however found it funny. John had hired a nurse to travel with us. We were boarding a ship to take us into Italy. Once we were settled on board I took the time to read the latest letter from Rose.

_Dear Nina,_

_Well Caledon who likes to be called Cal is everything you could expect from a man the mother chose. He's self-centered, vain, snobby, and extremely arrogant. He lives on his father's accomplishments and money, but from the way he talks and acts you'd think he had a hand in it. He has the stereotypical views that women should been seen and not heard, and should do whatever her husband says. None of that matters now, seeing that he and mother have announced our engagement. We will be traveling to Europe in a week then going back to America on a new ship in the works called the Titanic. I'll be happy to much closer to you now but I don't know how I feel about being forced to marry Cal._

_You must be sick of hearing about my tales of sorrow. How is your trip? Are you still in Egypt? I demand that you bring me something for when we see each other again. I want to know everything. I hope you're having fun, give my love to John._

_Love, Rose._

I felt great sadness after finishing her letter, I couldn't believe she was being forced into marriage with someone so horrible. Then again who was I kidding Aunt Ruth arranged this, she would rather see herself living comfortably than make sure her only daughter was happy. I pulled out a piece of paper to write my reply to Rose.

_Dearest Rose, _

_I am so sorry for everything that you're going through. If you need money I would be more than happy you give you some. Enough for you and Aunt Ruth to live comfortably until you feel that you are ready for marriage. This Caledon sounds like a perfect match for your mother not you. I wish I could speak with her but I'm sure it wouldn't make a difference. I could spend this whole letter expressing my anger but I know that's not what you need._

_I have some news that might perk you up. I'm pregnant again Rose, John and I are trilled. I found out about a month ago, I wanted to wait a little longer to tell anyone just to be safe. I am now 13 weeks alone and my belly has grown slightly, I think the only person who has noticed was John he can't seem to keep his hands off my stomach. I also have more good news, John and I will be sailing back to America on the Titanic as well. I cannot wait to see you Rose. I have missed you so much. Well I think that's all for now. I'll see you soon_

_Your loving sister, Nina_

I folded the letter and put it away to have it sent off when we got to port.

"How is young Rose?" John asked me

"She's engaged, to the Hockley fellow. I don't know how I feel about that. Did you ever hear anything back from America about him?" I asked him

"Oh yes, for the most part he's just a young man living off his father's fortune. Doing whatever he wants."

"That what Rose said, but she also said he was rude, arrogant, self-absorbed and I just can't believe Ruth is forcing her to marry this guy. Did you know about my uncle's debts?" I asked him for the first time. He looked at me then he sighed

"I had heard some rumors, but I didn't think anything of it. So they are true?"

"According to Rose they are, and that's why Ruth is marrying her off. Ugh that woman I can't stand her." I said

"She's not even here don't let her upset you. Think about the baby, no stress remember? I can look into it some more for you" He said then kissed me

"I know, I know no one brings out the worst in me more than Ruth."

"Any good news from Rose?" He asked trying to change the subject. I smiled at him

"Yes she'll be joining us on the Titanic." I said

"Well that's exciting."

"I know I can't wait to see her." I said like a kid on Christmas morning

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Later<strong>

Today was the day we board the Titanic. I was very excited, I couldn't wait to see Rose again we've never been apart this long ever. I was now five months pregnant and showing, I couldn't help but smile looking at my stomach knowing that my baby was in there alive and healthy. John was over the moon, he was certain it was a boy like any typical man. In the past two months we have been all over Europe from Italy, to Germany, Spain, Portugal, and we finished in Paris, France. From there we caught a train to Cherbourg, where we are to board the ship. We had just reached the docks and could see the ship anchored.

"Oh my God it's beautiful." I said looking at the ship

"It is, it's said to be the biggest, fastest and most luxurious ship ever made." John told me

"Well it's something I tell you." Maggie added and I nodded.

When we got on board it was even more breathtaking, from what I could see. I couldn't wait to see the rest of it

"Come darling the lifts are over here." John said leading me. I turned to see Maggie carrying her own bags. Until one of the valet's came over

"Well I wasn't about to wait all day for you sonny!" She I heard her exclaim as John and I got on the lift.

"Hey JJ, Nina I'll see you at dinner." She said walking to the other lift

"See you Maggie." John said and I waved

The bellman showed us to our rooms.

"This is spectacular." I said looking around

"Yes and right through these doors is your private promenade deck. As first class passengers you will be able to enjoy a number of amenities including a gymnasium, a squash court, a salt water swimming pool, electric and Turkish baths. Sir there's also a barbershop, kennels for your dog, and both open and enclosed promenades._" _He told us some more ins and outs of 'the ship of dreams'. I walked out onto the deck. It had a nice view but I couldn't really see much because it was nighttime, I'll look at it in the morning. Just then I felt John's arms wrap around me his hands rested on my belly.

"Are you happy darling?" He asked then placed a kiss on my neck

"I'm the happiest women in the world….thanks to you." I said turning to face him then I placed a kiss on his lips. Suddenly I felt something in my stomach that made me pull back

"Oh!" I exclaimed

"What?" John asked worried. I kept my hand on my stomach and started to calm down when I realized what was happening

"I think someone want to say hello." I said taking John's hand and placing it on my belly when the baby kicked again

"That's amazing darling." He said then kissed me again. We pulled apart when we heard someone clear their throat, we looked and saw Abigail

"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Astor but it's time for you to get ready for dinner. I was also told to let you know that the captain will be dining at your table tonight." She said

"Oh yes, we'll be right along." I told her and she nodded then left

"Are you sure you're up for it? I mean we've been traveling all day."

"John I'm fine, beside I'm not going to abandon you to the sharks. We're going into the shark tank together remember?"

* * *

><p>I regretted what I said the minute we started down the stairs to the dining area. Well for one people couldn't keep their eyes off my bump even though I did my best to hide it. Oh well John and I alone were quite the scandal, so why shouldn't our baby be thrown into the mix.<p>

"Nina?" I heard my name called when we reached the bottom of the stairs I looked and saw Rose. I quickly let go of John

"Rose!" I said rushing over to give her a hug. We met in the middle and hugged each other tight

"Oh I've missed you so much!" I said

"I think I've missed you more." She said

"Don't bet on it." I said and we laughed

"Oh my gosh you look so beautiful." I said to her

"Me? Look at you, you're glowing!" She said excitedly putting a hand on my stomach

"Are you going to introduce me Sweet pea?" A smug looking man asking walking up behind Rose. She didn't really have to do an introduction because I could instantly tell this was Caledon.

"Oh yes Nina this is my fiancé Cal. Cal this is my sister Nina and her husband John Jacob Astor." Rose said motioning to John who has just reached my side.

"Of course John, how are you?" Cal said shaking John's hand

"I'm well, thank you." He said

"Are we all at the same table?" I asked

"It appears so." Cal answered and I nodded

"Come and meet the others." Rose said to us and we followed

"Mother look who's here." Rose said to Aunt Ruth, whose smile fell when she saw me

"It's lovely to see you again Aunt Ruth." I said giving her a fake smile

"Same to you. Hello John." She said politely he just nodded back. I think we all knew it was best just to keep our distance. Next we met Captain Smith, then John introduced me to Mr. J Bruce Ismay, the owner of the ship and Mr. Thomas Andrews who designed and built the ship.

"Hey Nina, JJ!" We turned and saw Maggie walking over

"Hello Maggie." I said with a smile she was a breath of fresh air

"Rose, this is Margaret Brown we call her Maggie. She has become my nearest and dearest friend." I said

"Nice to meet you, Nina has told me a lot about you."

"Same here." Maggie said

"Well are we all here now?" Ruth snapped I rolled my eyes

"Just a moment Mr. and Mrs. Rushton." The Captain introduced the last couple

"Do forgive us if we've kept you all waiting. I just had to see where they locked up my poor darling." Mrs. Rushton said making up all confused

"Her Pekinese, the dogs have to travel in cages" Mr. Rushton answered

"Suki in a cage, I feel like William Wilberforce 'Who freed the dogs?'" She said doing an imitation which made me laugh, but of course not everybody was as amused.

"Shall we?" Captain Smith said leading us into the dining room

"I'm with you ma'am. They've locked up my dog too." John said to Mrs. Rushton

"Aw." She cried

"Let's say you and me stage a breakout?" John said with a laugh as we walked into the dining room

Dinner was actually nice, I got a small feel of Cal that I didn't really like. Telling Rose what to do, speaking for her. By the time the men headed off for their cigars and brandy I was exhausted.

"Did you want me to escort you back to the room darling?" John asked me

"Yes I'm quite tired. If you'll all excuse me, I easily tire these days." I joked which got a few laughs. Rose and I made plans for tomorrow, then I headed back to my room.


End file.
